


Being an Ex

by jinglehwangs



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Jeffrey - Freeform, M/M, No fucks, very short story y'all, worst zikun fic y'all might read, xukun, yanchen, yanren, zeren, ziffrey, zikun, ziyi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglehwangs/pseuds/jinglehwangs
Summary: what will happen when you see your ex with another man?





	Being an Ex

~Xukun~

It's been so long since I saw him. It's been so long since I hugged and kissed him. I missed him so much. But does he feel the same? I think No. 

Should I just accept the fact that we are not meant for each other?

I still love him . It's been 3 years... 3 years of hiding from him. Why do I need to hide? I just had to.

Flashback

My parents told me that we need to migrate to America. I don't know why. They said that it is for the best of me. I really don't want to go because of Ziyi.

Ziyi was my boyfriend for 6 years to be exact. I love that man as much as I love my self. He cared so much for me, but I feel that I haven't given all that I can give to him. And I feel that my love for him is lacking since I focused on doing more music. But he didn't hate me at all, infact he loved me more than ever. I feel very guilty for the fact that I should leave him already.

"Kun." He said in the middle of our dance practice.

"What?" I asked

"You look sad tho. Is there any problem?" He asked while caressing my cheeks. Maybe I just can't hide my sadness, it's actually because tomorrow is my flight.

"None. I am fine. Let's just continue dancing." We danced and danced. This might be our last dance together, might as well cherish it. How much would I miss dancing with him. How much would I miss the moments where we'll teach other kids to dance as well...

"I will just take you home, you're tired already." He said cheerfully as we finished dancing. He just can't fail on making me smile.

home

"Kun goodbye." He said as I pulled him in a short hug, I then waved my hands when he started walking. As I walked inside my home, my tears started to run down my face.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Kun are you already prepared? Wait, are you crying son?" My mom asked so I hugged her tightly.

"Mom. Do I really need to go to? Mom I can't leave Ziyi, I just can't." I cried while hugging her.

"I am so sorry my son, but it's your dad's order. You know that we can't say no to him. Not ever. I already fought him with your relationship with that guy, I don't think I can talk to him about this again." She said while cupping my face. I just nodded and started walking away.

"Mom I'll just start packing my things now." I said as I went to my room.

As I got inside my room, my tears started to flow more rapidly. I will surely miss him. I tried to look on my phone. My lockscreen is a picture of me and him on our dance studio. I'll remember all our kisses there, all our shared moments, and of course him. Suddenly a message from Ziyi popped up.

Fr: 异♥  
Goodnight my dear. I love you so much.   
It sucks how he cares for me. Maybe I should just break up with him. It is for the best of us. What can I do? Nothing...

To: 异♥  
I am really sorry Ziyi but I think I already realized that I don't love you anymore.   
As I was typing those words my heart was breaking into pieces.

Fr: 异♥  
What do you mean? Is it the reason why you look so tensed awhile ago? Kun tell me!

To: 王子异 I changed it already.  
What I mean is we need to break up!!!

Fr: 王子异  
But why? You know how much I love you. Kun I gave you all just for you to be happy. I cared for you so much, I was always there for you on your ups and downs so why?!  
I was crying so hard while reading his message. I just turned off my phone because I cannot handle seeing this anymore. I started packing my stuffs while crying and I didn't noticed that I fell asleep already.

Airport

This will be the last Ziyi. I hope you can understand. I will miss you a lot. I hope you can find someone better than me. I hope he or she can make you happy unlike me who only chose what my parents told me and didn't fight for the both of us. Wang Ziyi I love you and goodbye.  
I want to say these words to him but it's too late.

End of Flashback

~Ziyi~

I found a new man already. His name is Jeffrey. He's now my boyfriend for a year. We started as friends and he made me really happy with the times I was really sad because someone left me. He left me hanging around. He just asked for a breakup and that's it. Who's on a right mind to ask for a break up on a text message?

Flashback

9:00 am ; Monday  
I was running to their house to ask why he broke up with me. The door was locked, I wondered why, because there is always someone here. I saw his mom entering their gate so I went to ask where is Kun.

"I am so sorry Ziyi but my son already went to the airport." She said.

"Airport? Where is he going?" I asked.

"He's going to the states and it's his dad's orders. His flight is by 9:30, I don't think if you'll be able to catch up." She said.

"Oh thanks." I rode my car to go to the airport. 

As I went there, I saw my uncle. My uncle is the manager of that airport so I asked him if I can go inside and he said yes. I ran to the airport and roamed around. I can't see Kun at all. I looked at my watch it is already 9:32 am. How can I see him now? His plane probably flew already. I sat on one of the chairs inside the airport while crying so fucking hard not minding the others.

"Kun! Cai Fucking Xukun!" I shouted then someone gave me a hanky. We went outside and sat on one of the benches there.

"Hello. My name is Jeffrey. Your name?" She asked.

"Oh thanks for the hanky. By the way my name is Ziyi, Wang Ziyi. Nice to meet you bro." I said. That's where it all started. I fell for Jeffrey afterwards and we became lovers. He healed my wounded heart with his deeds and of course his love. But actually he doesn't know anything about Kun, I just can't talk to him about Kun.

end of flashback

~Xukun~

My mom told me that I should go back to Beijing with Yanchen tomorrow so that I can be with them again after years. Yanchen is actually one of my best friends. He is also a well known dancer like me. He is currently dating a guy named Ding Zeren who is currently living in Beijing as well. He was the one who helped me on moving on from Ziyi, but yeah I still can't move on. Now we are going back to Beijing again, I think all the feelings I tried to hide for three years will be felt again. All those sadness and regrets.

"Kun have you moved on already?" Yanchen asked me.

"Bro, honestly I don't know and I don't want to know." I said sadly.

"Okay. If that's what you want. Let's start packing." He said and I agreed. 

a day after; at PEK  
I hope I won't see him again. I don't know what will I feel or what should I feel. And worse is I don't know what will I feel if I will see him with someone new.

"Bro we're back home." Yanchen said happily.

"Yes home!" I said cheerfully. 

We're both walking. My mom texted me if I we are here already. I was about to reply to her when someone bumped me. My phone fell down as I picked it up. I was really hot tempered that time.

"Yah why are you so carel--" I was cut off when I saw his face. I saw him again but with another man. It hurts. I saw his shocked eyes, but I can already see that he's already happy with his life right now. I wanna cry infront of him because of jealousy, but I don't have any right at all because I am just an ex who left his boyfriend. It's what I asked, I asked him for a breakup and now I need to face the reality.

"Kun let's move out of here. And besides we are going to meet Zeren's friends right. You know they are actually pretty decent. And I think you know the others already right? Let's go." Yanchen said and started dragging me. Maybe he felt that I was at the verge of crying already that time.

Being an EX is really difficult to handle. Especially when you're the reason why you broke up and you can't still move on from the past. As people say Past is Past. He's now happy with someone new. Maybe it's also the time for me to be happy to with someone new.

-fin-


End file.
